


I’ll protect you

by doo_doo_time



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel), AFTERL!FE
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Noah Kind - Freeform, Panic Attack, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doo_doo_time/pseuds/doo_doo_time
Summary: Noah decides to check on the manager, and his timing couldn’t be better.Fluff with comfort
Kudos: 16





	I’ll protect you

"I'm so tired... I can't believe that stupid cat had us do missions all day," Sian whined, rubbing his eyes as he and the rest of the Soul Reapers approached the department. 

"Cheer up, Sian," Noah smiled lightly and gave Sian a pat on the head. "When we get back, you can relax and forget all about it ok?" Sian rolled his eyes at Noah's eternal positivity, but in his heart, he was glad to have the support of such a kind friend. 

"Oiii, Noaahh!" Kati jumped on Noah from behind, nearly knocking him off balance. "Do you think Big Sis will be waiting for us?" Noah shook him off, and closed his eyes in thought. 

The Manager, he thought, sighing softly. I can't help but hope she's been thinking of me as much as I have been about her-

"Hurry up already, Noah! We're home!" Sian's yell snapped Noah out of his thoughts, and he hustled to meet the rest of his team at the door. 

Noah waited until Sian, Cyrille, and Kati were settled in the Twilight Team dorm, wanting to make sure his "brothers" were safe and happy before he took care of himself. Once he was sure they didn't need his help with anything, he stepped outside and leaned against the wall. 

I haven't seen her all day, Noah mused, rubbing his chin with his hand. I don't want to be a bother, but I should check if she needs my assistance with anything. While he was inclined to help, anyone could tell that Noah had more than one reason for wanting to visit the manager. The way he looked at her said it all. 

By the time he reached the manager's room, the sun had set and the halls of the department were almost silent. Noah could faintly hear the sounds of Kirr and Aitachi talking to each other in the garden outside, but other than that, it was a peaceful evening. Noah straightened his collar before knocking on the door in front of him. 

"Hello, miss manager!" Noah called through the door. "May I come in?" But there was no response. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sign of movement. Much to his distress, there was extremely quiet sobbing coming from inside. "Manager, I'm coming in!" He said, before opening the door. 

Inside, the manager was on the floor with her head in her hands. Noah couldn't see her face, but it was obvious she was crying and very upset. He stepped towards her slowly before reaching out his hand. 

"Hey," he whispered, kneeling down and touching her head gently. "It's Noah, can you look at me? Are you ok?" His green eyes were clouded with worry when the manager looked up, her face red and puffy from crying. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him. 

"I'm ok," she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder. "I just started thinking about my family at home-" Noah rubbed her back softly, holding her against him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he sighed, cursing himself for not being there when she needed him. "Here, sit on the couch, ok? I won't leave until you're feeling better." The manager wiped her eyes and moved to the couch, while Noah sat beside her. Without speaking, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her so she could lean on him. 

"I'm so glad you came when you did," the manager tried to sound strong, but her voice was still trembling. "I was so scared but I didn't want to bother anyone." Noah squeezed her tighter. 

"Hey, that's crazy you know? Everyone here cares deeply for you." He looked into her eyes, blushing slightly. "I wasn't just wandering around you know. I was coming to visit you because I missed you." He felt the manager stiffen slightly at his words, and he laughed. "Sorry haha, I didn't mean to embarrass you at a time like this." His warm smile seemed to light up the room, and to his surprise, the manager snuggled closer so she could lay on his lap. 

"I should be honest too then," the manager whispered, as if she didn't want him to hear. "I was hoping you'd come to find me too. You know I really like you, right? Differently than I do the rest of the reapers." Noah felt his face heat up, his heart beating out of his chest. 

"Wow," he started, holding her tighter. "I never thought I'd get to hear those words from you. I'm so happy because, I feel the same," he leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. In all the commotion, he'd forgotten how tired he was from the day. He considered getting up and going to bed, but a soft snore broke his thoughts. 

She's sleeping, he thought with a smirk, gazing lovingly at her. Well, I can't wake her, so I guess I'll just rest here tonight. He closed his eyes, feeling like his heart was going to burst. 

"I'll protect you, so sleep well my love."


End file.
